It Goes On
by gleekgurrl
Summary: What would you do for a redo? To start over? To make it right? Kurt Hummel would ANYTHING for a do over, but the world doesn't work that way. Kurt would trade his life to fix what he did. Karofsky almost made that trade. Now that McKinley is no longer safe for him, he has to start over in a new school. Hopefully at Dalton he can relearn what he believed so long ago: It Goes On...
1. It Goes On

**A/N:**

**Hello! Surprised that I'm starting a new story? SO AM I! I'm sorry readers of ICBYHB (I can be you're here, baby) this story was trying to desperately escape my easily distracted brain :P And to those who haven't read ICBYHB after you read the first chapter of this story PLEASE GO AND READ IT! Once your done go…scamper to my page and read the story there is currently 20 chapters, well 21 but one is a note that isn't important to read :/ **

**To those people like me who hate POVs I am tellin you this, this is not a POV story the beginning is just a voice over of Kurt's. And to those who like POVs I'm sorry this is not a POV.**

**The beginning will have bits and pieces missing and you will most likely be confused but you will be getting more info as the story go on! **

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

_**Ok first off no one knows Kurt's secret but the police, the parents of 4 teenagers (who are OC and will be identified later), and Burt. This is after Kurt would have gone to Dalton so Karofsky has already kissed Kurt but it wasn't just kissing. It more extreme sexual assault but you will hear more about that later. Kurt never went to Dalton.**_

**Ok I shall shut up and start the story**

***Klisses***

* * *

Prologue

_I deeply admire Robert Frost. We both did thing that we hated to do, but in the end we still were able to keep hold of something we did love. True his being poetry and mine being the love to sing. Yet I believe we see thing in somewhat the same way. Like him in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: **it goes on**. That was, until **that** night when I realized I was **wrong**…_

* * *

Kurt sighed and shifted his weight evenly between his good foot and his crutch. It's seven at night when they arrived in Westerville. He stared up at the tall elegant building, Dalton Academy for Boys, where he will be spending the rest of his college career. There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Kurt yelped and jumped away from the touch. He started to fall forward at due to his sudden movement. Thankfully the person who toughed him caught him, Kurt relaxed when he realized it was his father.

"I'm sorry, bud! I should have realized you'd still be a little jumpy after…you know…" Burt trailed off as he steadied the off balanced boy.

"It's fine dad. I need to stop being so on edge if I want to lay low here." Kurt sighed and adjusted the sling on his shoulder.

"Hmm, laying low doesn't sound like the Kurt Hummel I know." Burt said. Kurt opened his mouth but he was cut off by a grunt Finn and a gasp from Carole. Catching their attention, the Hummel's looked over to see Finn on the ground with one of Kurt's larger chests on his chest and Carole trying to get it off him and restrain herself from laughing. Burt laughed half heartedly, "Just a few more bags and we can go in, Ok?"

Kurt just nodded and stared into the glass of the car window. Kurt couldn't ride in cars unless he was asleep after…he couldn't bring himself to think of _that_ night. If that night hadn't of happened he wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be living in fear of cars; he would be living his old life, he wouldn't be in fear, Karofsky wouldn't be in jail, and most importantly he wouldn't have lost 4 of his closest friends. That past will haunt him forever.

Kurt shakes off that thought and checks his reflection in the mirror. He makes a face when he sees his face. His lip is still healing, there is a light scar going across his left cheek, there is a bit of tape holding his mostly healed nose in place, and there is an angry black ring around his right eye that makes his glasz eyes stand out. He looks like a broken porcelain doll that some one would throw out because he's useless, no longer perfect. To be honest, Kurt never saw himself as perfect. There was always an imperfection. Now he has countless bruises and cuts all over his beaten body.

"Kurt?" A voice snapped Kurt out of his trance; Burt was staring worriedly at his son, "are you 100 percent positive you want to do this? We could…we could home school you or something."

"I have to do this dad. The best way out is through." Kurt said hollowly.

"Huh?" Burt and Finn responded, confused looks on their faces. Kurt and Carole rolled their eyes. Kurt should of known better than to quote Robert Frost to his dad and stepbrother.

"Never mind, can we just go in?" Kurt asked, sadly.

"Sure kiddo," Burt said as Finn ruffled Kurt's hair with his bag free hand.

"Kurt glared at Finn. As he fixed his hair with his good hand he snapped, "Don't mess up my hair Finn!"

"That's the Kurt Hummel I know!" Burt said happily, "Let's go in before we lose him!"

With a half hearted smile, Kurt followed them toward the building.

* * *

Once inside Dalton they found their way to the receptionist. On their way in Kurt got stares as he hobbled inside, he tired his best to push the boys out of his mind.

"Oh, hello! You must be the Hummel's! I'm Dean Jacobs." A tall well dressed man said happily.

The Dean walked over to Kurt and looked down on him, "I've been informed about you situation, and must I say I am very sorry that happened to you. I will make sure that your stay with us at Dalton will be an educational and safe one! "

"Now," He said and clapped his hands loudly, Kurt flinched, "Lets get you settled in and on the way I'll let you in on some of the rules we have around here."

As they followed Dean Jacobs he told them the normal rules that Kurt already knew. They walked down long halls until they got to the west wing where the dorms were. They walked until they reached a door marked '29'. The Dean stopped in front of the door.

"Kurt I must warn you about your roommate," The Dean started, his expression turned sad for a few seconds but quickly change to his regular happy self.

"What's wrong with Kurt's roommate?" Finn snapped, he has gotten awfully protective of Kurt since the Karofsky beating.

"Finn, if just let him continue he would tell us what's up with my roommate." Kurt said firmly. Finn slumped back a bit and mumbled a soft, 'I'm sorry.'

"As I was saying, Liam is…well…he's got some story behind him. He doesn't talk much so if he doesn't respond to you, it's not that he's ignoring you he does that to everyone. He's a really nice kid; he's just…a little different." The Dean finished. He knocked lightly and then started to open the door, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, please don't stare at him."

The Hudmel's looked at each other. The door opened to expose a very symmetrical room/ It had two twin sized bed against the wall, on the wall beside each bed was a closet, to the other side of the bed was a bed side table with a lamp. There were two desks and a large T.V. in the center of the wall that the door was on. To the left of the room was the door that led to the bathroom.

A soft strum of a guitar and the scratch of pen meeting a pad of paper caught Kurt's attention. Kurt looked to one of the twin sized beds and he saw him. Sitting on the bed, guitar in hand was a boy. He was very tall, probably 6 foot 10 inches. He had jet black hair that swooped over the left side of his face.

"Liam?" The Dean called. The boy timidly looked up to the voice. "This is Kurt Hummel, your new roommate. Kurt this is William Wolff-Reynolds-Tabbit."

The boy looked over to Kurt; his haunting gray eyes were emotionless, "'Ello," He said softly in a thick British accent as he politely nodded and then continued his work.

Seeing the left side of his body made Kurt want to cry, from head to toe on his left side of Liam's body was a scar that contradicted his pale skin. It wasn't just a scar but a nasty, dark burn that had long ago healed. He was utterly gorgeous but he was badly broken. There was a scar over his right eye from his temple to hic cheek bone, under it was three smaller line scars. There was another on the end of his left eyebrow, and one from the right corner of his lip to his lower cheek. Since it was the end of the day for the Dalton students, Liam was wearing basketball shorts and a white v-neck tee. The shorts exposed scars on his knees and the tee had ridden up to expose an oval-like scar on his hip.

Kurt looked over at Finn who was gaping at the tall boy. Kurt knocked him in the leg with his crutch. Finn yelped in surprise and the glared at Kurt who simply glared back. The Dean clapped his hands loudly again catching Kurt and Finn's attention.

"Well, how about you drop off your stuff and go take a look around campus while your parents and I talk." He said.

"Good idea," Burt said and then turned to Finn, "Finn? Can you get the rest of Kurt's things out of the car?"

Finn looked like he was going to protest but he saw Kurt, whose eyes were pleading for him to not make a scene. Finn sighed, nodded and took the keys from Burt's out stretched hands. Burt turned to Kurt now.

"I'm letting you go on your own because you need to get used to being on your own again. If you have an attack you inhaler is in the pocket in you sling, don't forget that. Ok?" Kurt nodded, "Good, be safe and call any of us if you need to."

Kurt nodded once again; Burt patted his shoulder lightly before leaving the room. Kurt sighed and hobbled to the door with one last look at Liam, who was mumbling to himself and scribbling down more on the notepad, Kurt was out the door.

* * *

Kurt was lost, completely and utterly lost. The halls seemed to be closing in on him. Every noise became a memory, a threatening sound. His chest was tightening painfully, his muscles were contracting.

"Pull it together, Hummel, your safe here." Kurt muttered to himself.

Kurt couldn't calm down, he could hear the blood rushing through his ears, he could feel his heart pounding in his head, and his lining of his throat sticking together with each swallow.

"He's not here, he's not-AHH!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs as he was plowed into. The body flailed as it grabbed hold of Kurt's shirt, to keep him from flying forward, and pulled him into its chest. The point of no return, Kurt was having a panic attack. He was gasping violently for air, his stomach contorted; Kurt violently pushed the body and fell to the ground. Helpless tear flooded down his cheeks.

"Whoa! Are you ok? You need to calm down, what can I do to help?" The body- boy, it was a boy- called in panic. Though tears Kurt could make out blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

"In-Inhaler-"Kurt gasped and then coughed violently.

"Where is it?" the boy asked quickly.

"In…sling…pocket…" Kurt forced out. He felt hands quickly and gently roaming around the sling. There was a shout of triumph when the boy found the purple inhaler.

"Here," the boy said as he pressed the inhaler to Kurt's lips and pressed the button that released the medicine. Kurt took it and his lungs rapidly went to work opening up. Gasping for the newly allowed air, Kurt wiped his eyes. Kurt looked at the boy who helped him, his eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was open.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kurt trailed off, embarrassment flooding him. He looked away from the blonde.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry. If I wouldn't have been late and not paying attention I wouldn't have ran into you and gave you such a fright. By the way, are you ok?" the boy asked as he helped Kurt to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, m'fine, thanks." Kurt mumbled and smiled slightly when he saw the huge smile on the blonde's face.

"Good, I'm Jeff, by the way, Jeff Sterling." The blonde, Jeff, out stretched his hand.

Kurt took it and shook it firmly. Jeff's eyes widened. "Shit! I'm even later than I was earlier!"

"I'm sorry for making you late." Kurt apologized.

"It's no problem but I get to go!" The boy started down the hall but stopped and turned, "Wait, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just arrived today-"Kurt started.

"Fantastic! You must come with me!" Jeff said excitedly.

"To where exactly?" Kurt asked suspiciously

"To the Warbler impromptu performance, of course!" Jeff was bouncing with excitement now.

"Wait, glee club is cool here?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on!" Jeff threw his arms enthusiastically into the air. He started to run, and Kurt hobbled along as fast as he could. Jeff turned to see Kurt much farther behind him. "I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me."

"Well you did save my life so lay in on me." Kurt said breathlessly. Jeff ran to in front of Kurt and bent down, Kurt blushed wildly.

"Ok, hop on!"

"I'm not comfortab-"Kurt started.

"Oh come on Kurt. I've done this with a 200 pound child before. You're perfectly safe." Jeff reassured. Kurt slowly climbed on his back and Jeff took off down the corridors. Soon the halls started to get more and more crowded. Kurt started to expect that Jeff is normally like this considering the students just smiled and laughed lightly as they passed. Jeff cursed under his breath. They quickly approached two large mahogany doors. Jeff kicked them open with one of his feet just as the song started. The whole room jumped and turned to the door. Jeff was panting as he set down a blushing Kurt. He gave Kurt his crutch back, patted him on his shoulder and joined the group with harmonizing. Kurt was still looking at the floor, out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone step forward.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Kurt's head immediately snapped up, the voice was beautiful. The lead vocalist was beautiful; he has dark hair that was gelled down to his head. _Poor hair, _Kurt innerly cringed at the sight.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

The boys golden eyes shown as he sung, and his passionate eyes were fixed on Kurt. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet quickly, smiling to himself.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

When Kurt looked back up the boy was looking else where but still in Kurt's general direction. _He's just disgusted by my appearance,_a voice in Kurt's head snapped at him making him frown.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

When the boy returned his gaze to Kurt his large smile faded slightly when he saw Kurt's frown. Kurt made his lips curve up a little and he saw the singers lips follow. _Maybe he's just happy he's making an unfortunate soul happy._The voice scolded him.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want_

When Kurt looked up again the first thing he saw were perfect white teeth. Kurt jumped back a bit in surprise, like normal his lungs tightened a smidge but they relaxed when he found out it was just the singer.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

The boy danced around Kurt. Kurt laughed a little at the spunk in the shorter boy. When Kurt laughed the boy beamed as if he accomplished what he wanted. He did a little turn and returned to the circle of boys in the center of the room.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

The other boys broke up into different parts. Kurt was in awe at the perfect harmony. The New Directions will defiantly lose to them, he was actually regretting not spying on them like Puck requested.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_(I don't mind spending every day)_  
_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

The song finally came to an end and the room burst into cheers. Kurt looked up to see the bouncing blonde bounded toward the still applauding Kurt.

"That was amazing Jeff!" Kurt praised.

"Thanks-hey, I never asked your name." Jeff stated.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He said with a smile, Kurt felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Well then _Kurt_ I want you to come meet the gang, come on!" Jeff shouted and took Kurt's good hand and dragged him toward the circle of buzzing boys. "Guys, guy, guys!"

The whole group got quiet and stared at them. Kurt shrunk away from the group nervously. Jeff noticed him nervousness and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"This-"Jeff gestured grandly at Kurt, "-is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt waved timidly at the group of gaping Warblers.

"What happened to you?" a brunette asked suddenly. Kurt's small smile dropped and his eyes widened. The singer from earlier elbowed the brunette in the arm, "Ow! What the hell, Blaine?"

"Don't' be a dick, Nick. That's a very personal question." The singer, Blaine, snapped and gave Kurt an apologetic smile. Kurt felt his insides flutter.

"As you've just met, the dicky brunette is my best friend Nick Duval. Trust me he grows on you." Jeff introduced Nick who muttered an apology as he rubbed his arm, "And then there's Wesley Montgomery."

"Call me Wes," the Asian greeted.

"And this is Thad Jenkins," Jeff pointed to a reserved boy who just smiled at Kurt.

"And the charming, dapper, helmet-haired boy next to him is Blaine Anderson." Jeff pointed to Blaine who scoffed.

"I resent that!" Blaine whined making the group laugh.

"Face it Blaine, your hair is very helmet like." An African American boy pointed. He then turned to Kurt, "Hey I'm David Thompson."

Kurt's smile faded, the name floated around in his brain. It ricocheted off his skill.

_David, David, David…_

Kurt's eyes widened, his throat closed up, and he practically stopped breathing. He heard the fowl words that Karofsky, _David_ Karofsky, used against him rush through his ears.

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt jumped back when he realized there was a hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked up to see the rest of the group staring at him with worried looks. David had retracted his hand and Jeff had his on Kurt's shoulder.

"You ok? Do you need your inhaler?" Jeff asked quickly.

"No, no, I-I'm fine. I just spaced off." Kurt reassured.

"Spaced off? Spaced off! Kurt! You freaking stopped breathing!" Jeff shouted

"I'm fine, Jeff, honest," Kurt flashed Jeff a small smile. Jeff just nodded unconvinced and backed away. Kurt looked up and realized it was only Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes, David, Blaine, and himself left in the room.

"Sooo…WES'S ROOM!" Nick shouted. Jeff cheered and the two ran out of the room together.

"Oh no you don't!" Wes shouted running after them with David and Thad trailing behind. It then dawned on Kurt.

He was alone.

With _Blaine Anderson_.

He looked over at Blaine, who was smiling at him. His stomach flip-flopped.

"You wanna come to Wes's room?" He asked Kurt politely.

"I don't know, I need to unpack and everything…" Kurt trailed off nervously.

"Say no more, I understand. At least let me help you back to your room." Blaine offered. Kurt just nodded. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "Is it ok if I do this?"

"Y-Yes, that's fine," Kurt mentally cursed his damn stutter.

Blaine squeezed reassuringly and they were off. They didn't talk; Kurt mostly memorized the surroundings so he could start to recognize his way to his dorm room. He slowly started to recognize where they were.

"What room are you in?" Blaine asked suddenly making Kurt jump a bit.

"29," Kurt said simply. Blaine nodded and they continued.

"Kurt!" they heard shout from behind them. They turned to see Finn lumbering toward them. Blaine jumped away when Finn engulfed Kurt in a big hug, lifting him off the floor.

"Finn, you gargantuan ape, we've talked about this! Let me go!" Kurt squeaked.

"Sorry," Finn muttered as he sat Kurt back on the ground. "Mom and Burt told me to go and find you so they could say goodbye before we go and I went to go find you and you were nowhere to be found. So I started to panic and then I saw you and that leads us to now… who's that?"

Finn suddenly changed subject to the confused Blain in the corner.

"Oh, Finn this is Blaine. Blaine this is my stepbrother Finn." Kurt introduced. Finn looked Blaine up and down suspiciously.

"Are you gay?" Finn asked suddenly.

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked his whole face turning red with mortification. Blaine just laughed at the question.

"Yes I am." Blaine chuckled.

"Then I'm watching you, don't hurt my baby brother." Finn stared down intently at Blaine who just looked up at him with an oblivious smile.

"Ok first off, Finn, I'm older than you and second, you need to go." Kurt pushed Finn into his dorm before Finn could even speak again. Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry for him. He's just-"

"Protective?" Blaine offered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kurt said. There was a silence, it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, "thanks for helping me back here."

"It's no problem, welcome to Dalton!" Blaine called as he walked away. Kurt smiled and entered his room where Carole and Burt were unpacking his things and Finn was laying face down on Kurt's bed. They finished up and Burt walked to Kurt.

"Kurt, no matter what time it is or how silly it is, call me. For anything, you hear?" Burt asked staring sternly. Kurt nodded and Burt's face melted into one of pure love as he reached and pulled his only child into a big hug. Next was Carole.

"The same calls for me sweetie. I hope you have fun here, make new friends, get good grades, et cetera." Carole said into Kurt's ear as she hugged him. She pulled back and kissed his forehead. Finn practically crushed Kurt in his hug.

"Don't forget to call, Dude. I'll miss you." Finn said they pulled back and Finn quickly wiped a tear that he was to manly to admit had fallen.

"Goodbye you guys, I'll call you every night." Kurt called as he closed the door. Kurt closed his eyes tight and let a few tears fall. Kurt was brought back to reality when he heard the strum on a guitar and the scratch on pen on paper. Kurt's head snapped up to see Liam in the same position as he left him in. Kurt just stood up straight, wiped a tear away, and walked to his dresser where he pulled out some plaid pj bottoms and a white tee shirt. He walked over to the bathroom door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'm, uh, going to take a shower, ok?" When there was no response he proceeded to open it. Suddenly there was a small voice barely even noticeably, it was Liam.

"I may not say much, but when I do I suggest you listen, because I know what you're going through." He said without even looking up from his guitar.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked hoping the boy would repeat himself even thought Kurt knew what he said.

All Kurt got was more mumbling and guitar chords. He sighed and closed the door. Kurt sat his clothes on the counter and started the shower. He pulled a towel out of the small linen closet and hung it on the hook for when he was done showering. Kurt undressed and stared at himself in the mirror.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, _no one will ever want me, I'm damaged good,_ He thought to himself. He placed a bag over the cast on his right foot and left arm and carefully stepped into the shower. Kurt sighed as the warm water cascaded down his chilled skin. Kurt opened the cap on his imported shampoo and he started to lather it in his hair. He stopped suddenly, he listened closely. A guitar and singing, Liam was singing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

His voice faded out after that one verse but of what Kurt did hear it was beautiful. Liam's voice was like a fallen angel, beautiful and tragic. It was odd calling another guy gorgeous yet feeling nothing but sorrow towards them. Kurt knew better than to pity him, if he truly knew what Kurt's been through then he knew that pity will just anger him. And the last thing Kurt wants at a new school is to be ignored the one person who he has to live with.

Kurt quickly finished his shower and got ready for bed. Kurt hoped that when he opened the door Liam would be awake so he could comment on his singing but when he opened the door he was greeted with a pitch dark room.

Kurt turned off the lights of the bathroom and used his phone to guide his way to his bed. He tried his best not to get his crutch caught on anything on the floor. He stumbled a few times before he reached the bed.

Kurt rested his crutch against the wall, took off his sling and got into bed. He plugged in his phone and quickly checked his messaged. All 20 of them were from various New Directioners and family wishing him a good night and good luck tomorrow.

After sending out a mass text thanking them all for their kind words, he shut off his phone and lied down. Kurt burrowed into the blankets and tried to fall asleep.

_Aside from the frequent triggers and mysterious roommate, I think I could actually like it here. _Kurt thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And…END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Sooo, yes or no?**

**Good or bad?**

**Yay or neigh?**

**Continue or not?**

**Tell me whatcha think!**

**Just an FYI: reviews make me write faster!**

**Until next time! Or not…idk you decide!**

***Klisses***


	2. The Rest of the Gang

**A/N:**

**HELLO!**

**I apologize profusely for my delay for posting this chapter. I've had this been writing this chapter by hand for the past two weeks at school. I've had a play and a musical to deal with. Not to mention dance team. I GOT TO DANCE AT LUCAS OIL STATIUM! To those who don't know what that is, it's the home stadium for the Indianapolis Colts who are Indiana's football team (I'm live in Northern Indiana).**

**FOR ICBYHB READERS!**

**I'm highly considering discontinuing it or putting it on hiatus.**

**Readers of this fic:**

**There are going to be quite a few OCs in this story. Why? 1) Because I can and 2) because they're sooo much fun! :) **

**There are a few characters that I'm introducing in this chapter. There's one that is based off of some one who used to go to my school. The name is Fernando, but you pronounce it Fer-nah-n-do. His nickname is Nano, pronounced Nah-no. I just wanted you to be aware of that so there wasn't any mispronunciation. **

**WARNING:**

**TRIGGER WARNNIGS IN THIS CHAPER! IF YOU TRIGGER EASILY I HIGHLY SIGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THE END OF THIS CHAPER! TRUE IF YOU TRIGGER EASILY YOU MOST LIKELY WOULDN'T BE READING AN ANGUSTY STORY SUCH AS THIS ONE! **

**Ok, enough blubbering on my part!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

When Kurt awoke the next morning the room was empty. He sighed, turned on the lamp on the bedside table and grabbed his crutch. When Kurt stood, he took a deep breath and stretched. Kurt didn't notice this yesterday but the room smelled sweetly like cherries.

Kurt smiled, he loves cherries.

Kurt suddenly realized that he was just standing there taking deep breaths like an idiot. He chuckled and made his way to the bathroom. As he passed Liam's crisply made bed he realized a small note was placed of the comforter. It read:

_Kurt,_

_If I'm not there when you wake up, don't worry. I'm an early riser and I'm normally not in the room in the morning._

_-Liam_

With a confused look on his face, Kurt pocketed the note and continued his trek to the bathroom. Kurt opened his still-not-unpacked travel bag. He pulled out his toothbrush and tooth paste and started to brush his teeth.

Kurt found himself staring at his reflection. He was pale and beat. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was also a mess due to tossing and turning all night long. Kurt carefully changed into his uniform and ran thought his moisturizing routine.

He reached out for the hair products and got to work creating the masterpiece that is his hair. There was a soft knock at the door. Kurt jumped in surprise. He yelped as the stream form his hairspray entered his eye and his split lip. He accidently dropped the can with a loud clatter.

He grumbled as he waddled toward the dorm door. Kurt opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" Kurt asked as he tried to see who was at the door. He wiped his eyes furiously to remove the stinging tears.

"Kurt, are you ok?" A familiar voice responded.

Kurt felt relief wash over his face, Blaine.

"Err, yeah, m'fine. You just startled me and I… hurt myself." Kurt said absentmindedly rubbing his soar eyes.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned.

"I jumped and sprayed hairspray in my eyes and in my cut lip." Kurt said. He blinked twice and Blaine came into focus.

"Poor thing," Blaine said sympathetically, "I was coming to ask if you wanted to come to breakfast with me and the guys."

"Uh…y-yeah! Sure!" Kurt said with a bright smile, "just let me grab my satchel. Won't you come in?"

"I'd love to, thanks" Blaine said as the slipped into the room. Blaine was looking around the room curiously.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped at the sudden acknowledgment.

"No! Nothings wrong, its just, no ones ever been in this dorm. Liam doesn't really get many visitors. He really is only seen during the school days or when he leaves to go home during the weekend." Blaine explained, "He doesn't have any friends. I've tried to be his friend but he doesn't talk…like at all."

"Not even one friend?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Not to my knowledge." Blaine nodded.

"How long had he been here?"

"Um, since sophomore year. He's a senior this year, I think." Blaine responded.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed absentmindedly. He grabbed his satchel and swung it over his good shoulder, "Ok, breakfast?"

"Yay!" Blaine cheered and started to nudge Kurt toward the door, "Come on! Come on! I have other people I want you to meet!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kurt giggled with Blaine's puppy like excitement he didn't realize that he hit Kurt's sling bound arm. Kurt moaned in pain and Blaine stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god!" I'm so sorry Kurt!"" Blaine apologized, "Are you ok? Do you need any pain meds? How about the nurse?"

"Good lord, Blaine, calm down!" Kurt chuckled at Blaine's guilty look, "I'm fine. I may be a little busted up but I won't break!"

"How about I but you breakfast to make it up to you?" He asked his voice dripping with the need to apologize.

"That would actually be lovely." Kurt said and hobbled to the door, "Are you coming?"

Blaine's smile grew and he hopped up and scooped Kurt into his arms. Kurt let out a squeal of protest as Blaine carried him out of the room.

* * *

When in the cafeteria Blaine set Kurt down. Kurt turned sharply and smacked Blaine playfully on the arm.

"You heard me yell at Finn yesterday! I don't do being picked up!" Kurt sassed.

Blaine chuckled and hopped into line. They chatted lightly as they got their meal. Kurt protested as Blaine carried both their meals. As they approached the table Kurt recognized Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and a few other Warblers. But there were 5 others that he didn't recognize.

When they sat down a tall brunette boy with a meerkat like grin spoke up, "So Blaine…New fuck buddy?"

Kurt snapped his head to look at Blaine. His reaction was not what Kurt expected. Blaine just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, Sebastian, He's the _new_ kid. Not fuck buddy…they're only fuck buddies when _you_ introduce them." Blaine shot back playfully. The meerkat boy, Sebastian, mocked hurt and the table erupted in laughter. Kurt sat uncomfortably. He didn't understand what was going on. Sure, he used to greet his own friends wit insults but never ones so crude…they normally saved those ones for Puck or Santana.

"Don't be rude Blaine! Introduce your new buddy!" A country red headed boy called out.

"Yah! Don't keep the newbie to yourself!" another boy with the same accent called out. Kurt looked to see the two boys better. They were obviously twins. Not just small similarity twins, but carbon copy twins. There wasn't a visible difference.

They both had deep auburn hair that framed their faces. Their hair fell neatly over their heads. The color brought out their stunning emerald eyes.

"How rude of me," Blaine laughed. He threw his arm gently around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched slightly, "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt these are the rest of the group. All of them but Sebastian aren't in the Warblers. I'm trying to get them to audition but they are being stubborn asses."

"Wait, ass as in the butt or the donkey?" a voice called from the end of the table. Kurt looked down to see a small, tan, black haired boy looking curiously at them.

"Well, donkeys are stubborn but I was referring to the anatomy part." Blaine said brightly. He turned to Kurt, "The boy who just asked the question is Fernando. He's an exchange student from Spain, we call him Nano."

The boy, Nano, waved happily at Kurt, "_Encantado_, Kurt."("Enchanted, Kurt.")

"_Igualmente_, Nano," ("Like-wise, Nano.")Kurt smiled. Santana had taught Kurt a few things in Spanish. Most of them dirty words for cursing someone out, but also a few basics. He taught her some French in return. Nano beamed when he heard his native language.

"Funny, I didn't take you as a Spanish student." Blaine said curiously.

"Oh, I'm not. One of my best friends is Latina. She taught me some Spanish while I taught her some French," Kurt said proudly, "I'm a French student."

"Really? Seth takes French! Don't cha, Seth?" one of the ginger boys said directing it to a small blonde boy at the end of the table who's nose was stuck in a book.

He looked up momentarily and nodded. He had on huge hipster glasses, obviously not there to make him look like a hipster. His doe-like brown eyes flashed to Kurt's and then back to his book. Kurt saw on the boy's face, in between the bow and upper corner of his lip, was a long scar that extended to his left nostril.

"Seth don't talk much." The other twin said, he had a sad expression on his face.

The other boy threw his arm around his brother and gave him a squeeze. He whispered something in his twin's ear; the other pulled away and chuckled as he slapped his brother playfully on the cheek.

"How rude of me," the twin who was pushed away said, "I'm Rogan Curtis and this is my brother Rustin."

"Call me, Rusty." The other twin, Rusty, said extending his hand to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said as he politely shook Rusty's hand.

"So, Sebby, I didn't see ya in the impromptu performance yesterday. Where were ya?" Rogan asked as he munched on a piece of toast with a smudge of peanut butter on top.

"You know…here, there, everywhere." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"Care to be more specific?" Rusty added, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"If you must know, I was _out_ for the evening." Sebastian winked at Rusty who sarcastically swooned. The boys fell into comfortable laughter. The spell was broken by the loud snap of a book closing. Everyone at the table turned toward the loud noise. Seth was sitting there; face red as a rose, with a closed book in his hands.

"Sorry," Seth mumbled as he got up and left.

An awkward silence fell over the boys.

"¡_Ay dios mio_!" ("Oh my god!")

Everyone's attention was brought to Nano who was staring at the bowl in front of him.

"What's wrong, Nano?" Blaine asked.

"What is this?!" Nano cried and tilted the bowl to reveal cherry jello.

"Um, jello?" Nick said quirking an eyebrow.

"It's liquid but a solid! And-and its _muy delicioso_!" ("It's liquid but a solid! And-and its very delicious!") Nano yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"It's just cherry jello," Jeff chuckled. Nano turned and glared at the blonde.

"Just cherry jello? Just cherry jello!" Nano shouted, "this is freaking amazing! I've never had anything like it before!"

"I've haven't either," Jeff mumbled.

"You've never had cherry jello?" Nano asked in pure shock. Jeff shook his head. Nano scooped a big spoon full and pushed it toward Jeff who looked in pure fear. "Try some!"

"NO!" Jeff shouted as he knocked the out stretched spoon out of Nano's hand. Everyone at the table was confused except Nick who patted Jeff on the back soothingly before cleaning up the cherry mess.

"Jeff," Sebastian started, "what the fuck, man?"

"'m sorry." Jeff mumbled, "its just…"

He mumbled something that no one heard.

"Pėrdon?"("Pardon?") Nano asked. Jeff muttered again.

"Speak up, man!" Sebastian snapped.

"I'm horribly allergic to red food coloring!" Jeff shouted. After realizing what he did, he groaned and dropped his head to the table with a loud _thud_.

"Is… that even possible?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed, "there's something in the dye that...I don't know...makes my body shut down. Kinda like a poison. It's _really_ embarrassing."

"Just red thought? None of the other colors?" Rogan questioned.

"Just red, I know, it's weird but that's just how my body is." Jeff chuckled darkly.

"Seth said that he has autoimmune disease," Nano stated.

"How does that have any relevance to this conversation?" Nick asked curiously.

"You are talking about allergies, yes?" Nano questioned innocently.

"No, we're talking about my _embarrassing _allergy." Jeff groaned, his head still on the table.

"In Nano's defense, talking about your allergy is still talking about allergies." Blaine added.

"Beyond the point guys, Nano, please explain yourself." Sebastian said sweetly.

"Well, Seth told me that autoimmune disease is a big word for when someone allergic to their self. Seth said that autoimmune diseases is from an overactive immune response of the body against substances and tissues normally present in the body. In other words, the body actually attacks its own cells." Nano said proud that he remembered what the word meant.

"Poor thing," Kurt said softly.

"Poor Seth? Poor you! Look at ya! Y'all beat up!" Rogan yelled looking sympathetically at Kurt.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, dude, didn't mean offend you." Rogan surrendered. Kurt felt a pang of homesick when Rogan called 'dude'. Kurt immediately thought of Finn.

"Woah, Kurt, you ok?" Sebastian asked, for once in the whole meal he was dead serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just-" Kurt was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. The caller ID read, 'Finn'. " Pardon me for one second."

He answered, "Hello?"

"KURT!" The voices on the other end screamed. Kurt yanked the phone away from his ear and winced. The boys at the table chuckled and Kurt glared at them. When he brought the phone back to his ear there were about 12 voices competing against each other to get Kurt's attention.

"Guys, guys!" Kurt laughed, "one at a time. Please!"

"Sorry, boo," Mercedes voice cooed from the other end, " We just miss you...but I miss you the most! Love you!"

She yelled the final line. Kurt heard her mad giggles as the rest of ND tried to prove why they love him more.

"Love you too, Boo." Kurt said. The boys at the table were giving him a weird looks, "I know...uh-huh...I will!...SANTANA! That's disgusting! I will never be able to look at guys the same way ever again!...yeah, yeah...thank you, baby...uh-huh...see you soon...bye!"

Kurt hung up the phone and looked up. Half the boys looked confused and the others were laughing. Blaine was looking down at his plate and was rearranging the scrambled eggs.

"I thought you were a flamer," Sebastian smirked," I guess I was wrong. Who's Santana?"

"Santana is the friend who taught me Spanish." Kurt said with a small smile.

"And you..._love_ this 'friend'?" Sebastian said suggestively.

"Of course! I love all of my girls!" Kurt said happily yet quietly.

"Damn Kurt, I thought ya swung in Blaine's direction." Rusty added.

"Wait...you think?" Kurt broke off into a fit of hysterical giggles, "no, no. They're my old glee club members. As much as I love them I...uh..."

"I what?" Rogan asked, " we won't judge ya, Kurt. Here we all have our secret and our baggage, but it helps a heap to get it off ya chest."

Rogan flashed a sweetly warm smile in Kurt's direction. Kurt felt tears swarm to his eyes and threaten to fall. He looked to his lap where he was fiddling with the end on his tie.

Kurt felt an arm being slung around his shoulder and a hand on his back. His eyes shot to both sides of him to see Blaine, hand on his lower back, smiling courageously at him. To his other side was Sebastian, arm around his shoulder, who squeezed him lightly.

"We've all been thought a stage of confession. It's better you get it out sooner because we're taking you under our wings. So we'll get it out of you sooner or later." Sebastian said friendly.

Kurt sighed, "It's probably really obvious...I'm gay."

Blaine perked up a bit at that. If you weren't looking at him you wouldn't have noticed, but Sebastian was looking.

"See, buddy? Not to hard, we're not as closed minded as most of Ohio." Rusty said sympathetically.

"Wait, rewind back a few sentences...did you say you were in glee club?" Wes asked, " what's you range?"

"Countertenor," Kurt said nervously. Being in the Warblers wouldn't assist in his plan lay low.

"Amazing!" Wes's shouted excitedly, "you must try out! The Warblers haven't had a countertenor for more than 50 years!"

"I don't know..." Kurt trailed off.

"What was your old glee club called?" David asked.

"New Direction," Kurt said shyly.

"Oh my god! Really? They were who we were dreading on competing against! But now we have their countertenor! I bet you got all the solos!" Wes said.

"Wes, we don't have him..,yet." Blaine said hopefully.

"For solos, it's on the contrary actually. The only solos I got is when we did group assignments." Kurt said sadly.

"Are you serious? If you were in the Warbles Blaine would be jealous of all of his solos you would get!" Wes said, obviously wanting Kurt to join and bribing him.

"I don't get _that_ jealous." Blaine playfully snapped. Wes just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So, how about it Kurt? You going to audition?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Kurt said with a small, shy smile.

Wes let out a loud whoop that set the table into laughter once again.

The conversation took a turn and Kurt drifted out if it. His eyes wandered around the room and fell on the slowly opening door. No one seemed phased by it. In walked Liam, who must have been outside in the rain considering he was sopping wet. He glanced around the room through his long, black bangs that clung to his forehead. He made eye contact with Kurt for what seemed like minuets but was truly only seconds. Liam's haunting. gray eyes seemed to be looking into his mind. They were deep and for once showed emotion. Only one was clearly readable, longing. This confused Kurt. Liam looked away and grabbed a Granny Smith apple and took a seat at an empty table.

"Feel bad for him don't cha?" Kurt jumped slightly at Sebastian's sudden voice.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted.

"Did you know that your roomie doesn't talk unless he's talked to?" Sebastian asked.

"It's funny, you and Blaine both told me that. Yet last night he talked to me and I didn't even start the conversation...well if you can even call it a conversation." Kurt said as Sebastian cocked his eyebrow.

"Really? What'd he say?" Sebastian asked.

"He said, 'I may not say much but when I do I suggest you listen because I know what your going through' or something like that." Kurt shrugged. He knew he had quoted Liam word for word.

"Damn 20 words! That's the most I've ever heard of him talking," Sebastian said sounding impressed, " that's an odd thing to say... Do you know that he meant?"

"Kinda, he must be more like me than I thought." Kurt stated. Sebastian knew more than to pry any deeper with Kurt considering he just met him so he changed the subject.

"I live it when a teacher calls on him class. Accents drive me wild." He said licking his lips.

"May be frank with you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Sebastian said leanings on table.

"You're kind of a slut aren't you?" Kurt asked. Sebastian barked out a laugh.

"Ha, yeah a bit. Sometimes your own hand just isn't enough." Sebastian winked at him and Kurt involuntary blushed. Sebastian lit up, "Ooh! Innocence alert!"

"Will you hush up!" Kurt hissed throwing his good hand over Sebastian's mouth, who started to seductively lick and nibble Kurt's soft palm. Kurt yelped embarrassingly loud and yanked his hand from Sebastian's mouth. The table of boys looked at the scene, Sebastian was smirking and Kurt about how unsanitary licking someone's hand was.

"Kurt, I've licked _far_ less sanitary parts on a body, if you know what I mean." Sebastian laughed as Kurt's eyes grew in horror.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BOIL MY HAND!" Kurt shirked.

"God, you scream virgin." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt froze, millions of flashbacks crashed over him like a mad tidal wave...

* * *

_Dave's meaty hands pushed Kurt forceable pushed Kurt into the cool metal locker. Kurt was in shock. Dave Karofsky, his homophobic tormentor, just kissed him. _

'_Oh god,' Kurt thought, 'I'm going to be sick.'_

_Kurt was suddenly aware of the jock's chapped lips on his. He gagged into the Karofsky's mouth. Dave took that opportunity to shove his thick tongue down Kurt's throat._

_Kurt struggled, and tried to scream. Karofsky moaned and pushed himself into Kurt harder. Kurt let his instincts take over and he bit down on the tongue that invaded his mouth._

_Karofsky pulled away with a loud yelp and pulled back as Kurt fell to the floor. His legs were jelly and gave out. _

"_YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Karofsky bellowed as he brought his hand to his mouth to check his tongue for damage. When he brought his fingers out of his mouth they were coated in blood. Kurt let out a low grunt when Karofsky kicked him in the stomach, "that's what you get for biting me you useless slut."_

_He knelt down beside Kurt's body. Kurt curled up into a ball and cowered into the lockers, hiding his face. _

"_Now, if you tell _anyone_ what happened today...I'll have to kill you." Karofsky hissed. And with that he left, Kurt crawled to a stall and threw up. The whole time Karofsky's final words floated through his ears..._

* * *

Kurt's body locked up, his lungs seemed to be solid as the refused to give Kurt's body the oxygen it so desperately needed.

"Kurt! Breathe!" Sebastian screamed but it was useless. Kurt was frozen in place, not breathing.

"Someone get the nurse!" Blaine yelled as he ran to Kurt's side. Nick and Nano made a mad dash for the door as Blaine got to Kurt, "Kurt! Please breathe. What did you say to him!"

"I just told him he screams virgin!" Sebastian yelled. Kurt's body twitched violenty...

* * *

_Kurt was walking down the empty halls of McKinley. He had forgot his messanger bag in the choir room. Kurt was suddenly pulled into a classroom and shoved roughly into a wall. _

_Kurt tried to scream but before any sound could come out his lips were forced together by horrifically familiar lips. Kurt sqirmed in attempt to escape but he knewit was useless. _

_This was the 7th time that Karofsky had forced himself on Kurt. Usually he would just kiss Kurt for a few minuets, maybe disgustingly grind into him, and then leave him with a death threat._

_But this time was different._

_Karofsky turned him and shoved Kurt into a desk. Kurt was shocked by the sudden movement. He made a movement toward the door but karofsky stopped that quickly by a jab to Kurt's stomach._

_Kurt grunted, closed eyes, and layed back on the desk on defeat. He whimpered and tried to curl up and get away._

"_Uh-uh, not so fast." Karofsky snapped as he straightened Kurt out on the desk. "I'm trying something new today."_

_Kurt's whole body jolted when he felt a large hand on his crotch. He tried to get away but Karofsky dug his nails into Kurt's thighs, _hard_. Kurt yelped and his body went stiff when he heard the loud _zip_ of his zipper being undone._

_Karofsky ripped Kurt's tight jeans off him. He heard a noise of shock come from Karofsky._

"_What's wrong whore?" Karofsky growled as he roughly palmed Kurt's crotch. "Not happy to see me? I _know_you're enjoying this."_

_Kurt felt like throwing up. He'd never felt so violated in his whole entire life. Kurt wanted to just dissolve into the desk and dissapear forever._

_He heard another zipper being undone. Kurt felt bile arise in his throat when Karofsky straddled him bare-assed. Karofsky started to roll his hips into Kurt's._

_Tears treked down Kurt's cheeks as Karofsky let out animalistic moans. Kurt let out a loud horrified sob as his breifs were pulled down to his thighs. Kurt felt unbelieveably ashamed and exposed._

"_Please...stop..." Kurt cried, barely above a whisper. He knew it was useless, begging for him to stop only encouraged him to do worse._

"_That's right beg for it." Karofsky growled as he roughly jerked Kurt's lifeless dick. _

"_No, stop!" Kurt cried._

"_Oh, I see. Someone's being stubborn." Karofsky hissed. "I know what to do to make you want it."_

_Karofsky yanked Kurt's underwear teh rest of teh way off and raised Kurt's hips off the desk. He wadded up his and Kurt's jeans to hold Kurt's hips up._

"_What are you-AH NO!" Kurt screamed as Karofsky roughly slammed a finger into Kurt. Karofsky shoved one of his socks into Kurt's mouth as a gag._

_Karofsky then removed his finger and quickly leaned down and got something out of his bag. He pulled out rope. He reached up and tied Kurt's wrists together. Karofsky brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He then forcefully shoved the two fingers into Kurt, who's cried came out as a choke due to the gag. _

_Karofsky eventually added a third. Minuets later he pulled them out. Kurt let out a choke of joy which was quickly turned into a muffled scream of pain and Karofsky foreced himself into Kurt._

_He didnt give Kurt any time to adjust before he started to thrust violently into Kurt. Saliva, pre cum, and blood were created and used as some sick kind of lubericant. Seconds seemed linke minuets, minuest like hours. Grunts, choked screams, and the slap of skin filled the room. Finally, _finally,_ Karofsky came inside Kurt. The warm liquid made Kurt throw up. He rolled over quickly, the vomit and Kurt's tongue forced the balled sock out of his mouth. The contents of his stomach were emptied onto the linoleum floor. _

_Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the shirt and pulled himm into a sitting position. Kurt screamed as his body placed it's weight on his soar ass._

"_You tell anyone about this, I will not hesitate to kill you _and_ your family as well." Karofsky hissed. He pulled on his pants and shoes and was gone. Kurt sat and wept..._

* * *

"Here!" Jeff shouted, he shoved Sebastian out of the was and dug into Kurt's sling until he found Kurt's inhaler. He tossed it to Blaine, "Make him take it, it'll make him breathe again!"

Blaine forced the inhaler into Kurt's shaking mouth. He held Kutr's lips together over the medicine despencer and pressed the button to release the medicine. Kurt's eyes shot open and he let out a loud gasp.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt choked before passing out in Blaine's arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**...**

**SORRY!**

**I had to! I promise I'll update as soon as possible so you know what's going to happer next.**

**On the upside... What do you think of Rogan, Rusty, Nano, and Seth? I can promise you'll love Seth to death. I havn't even written to much about him and I love him!**

**Also do you want Wevid and Niff? Maybe just Niff? Maybe just Wevid? Maybe just bromances? Tell me what you think!**

**I want you to know I don't hate cannon Karofsky I just needed a bad guy and Karofsky kinda already has that rep. But I do hate cannon Sebastian but I love Sebastian as a character so I hope you enjoy how I use him in this fic.**

**Also I plan on using Spanish as well as French in this fic and since I have a limited knowledge of Spanish and absoultely no French knowledge what so ever. I'll be using alot of apps or Google Translate. So please tell me if I say anything wrong.**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Think!**

**Until next time!**

***Klisses* **


End file.
